


I left a guy at the alter just last year

by Worldclassbeauty



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Broken Engagement, Engagement, F/F, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jealousy, Mildly Dubious Consent, Surprises, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldclassbeauty/pseuds/Worldclassbeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens when Root meets her would be husband while undercover?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I left a guy at the alter just last year

Root knew that it was bound to happen at some point but why it had to be now, today, of all times was beyond her. 

Shaw and her were undercover as a couple, Sameen and Laura Hendricks trying to get their “child” enrolled at a private Pre School, whose Headmaster was doing the books for the local mob… and embezzling from them… 

They had just exited the office with the Headmaster, Wendy, still talking behind them when Root saw him… oh fuck… 

“Diana? What are you doing here?” James asked as he removed his arm from around the woman he was with. He walked up to her and tried to take her hand. But Root moved back.

“James… I could ask the same… eh it has been a while huh?” Root said with a very forced smile. 

“But Mrs. Hendricks I thought you name was Laura, “ the Headmaster inquired, confused about the name mix up. 

Root turned to the Headmaster with that sweet smile of hers and said. “When I first met James I was working as a cocktail waitress and since I was new I got the only nametag left and it said Diana… and since then James made a joke of only calling me Diana… I never told you that my name was Laura did I?” 

By now the woman with James had walked up to them. She had long brown hair and brown eyes, she was also tall and slender… someone has a type Shaw noted as the woman introduced herself as James’s girlfriend. 

“ Talia Rover” she said and held her hand out for Shaw to shake… and Shaw did shake it, a little too hard but still. 

James looked at Root with eyes that held so much affection and spoke in a soft tone. 

“No love, the deal was that I got to know your real name at the alter… but you never showed up-“ he motioned at her left hand making everyone, including Shaw look at the wedding band and engagement ring that The Machine ordered for her “- Guess you married someone else” 

Root opened her mouth to say something, anything. But Shaw beat her too it. 

“Yes she did. She thought she could settle down and marry a man but deep down she knew that she would just be lying to herself and to you. So she left you and married me.” Shaw kept her normal stone face expression but she did move closer to Root. Putting her arm around her waist. 

“That is true… but as much fun as this has been we need to get back home.” Root said as she turned to say goodbye to the Headmaster while Shaw only gave a nod to all of them.  
Leaving a confused Headmaster, a longing James and an angry Talia behind. 

Their trip back to the Subway was uncomfortably silent and it wasn’t until they entered the now almost permanent headquarter that Shaw even spoke. 

“So that was what you were doing while I was being tortured by Samaritan?’ playing house with James?’” Shaw said. She was angry, she didn't know why she was so angry with Root, but here she was almost shouting at her. 

Root looked shocked and sad at Shaw ‘s tone of voice but quickly masked it with a flirty smile. 

“Why Sameen?’ are you jealous?’” she asked, not at all joking. 

“No I am not! But you were off getting engaged and fucking some guy while I was being tortured… not the most uplifting news.” Shaw said anger still burning in her voice. 

That was the second Root snapped. 

“How DARE you! -“ She yelled as she crossed the floor quickly and pressed Shaw up against the wall she was leaning on for support. They were now chest-to-chest as Root lowered her head to look Shaw directly in the eyes. “- Everything I did I did for you, to find you. I was engaged to James because he had clients that were Samaritan supporters and I thought they might have information on where Samaritan was holding you, and when I found nothing I left -“ Root back away now looking away from Shaw as she whispered “- I did everything to find you… I let that man touch me as he pleased to find you.” 

By now Root had walked a few meters away from Shaw. 

“Look all of that does not matter now that you are back” Root said and tried her best to give Shaw a reassuring smile. 

Next thing she knows Shaw’s arms are wrapped around her waist and her face buried in her neck… in a… hug? 

“I’m sorry” she felt more that heard Shaw say. 

Root brought her arms around Shaw back as she said. 

“Its okay Sweetie, it is all over now and I got you back which was the most important part.”

But Root didn't understand. Shaw was so ashamed that she ever doubted Root's lov- Commitment to her. She couldn't admit the other word, not yet. 

As they parted Shaw asked Root for the rings she was still wearing and Root, a bit reluctantly, gave them to Shaw. 

“When I give you the next one I expect you to show up” Shaw said as she walked over to the fridge to hopefully find some food.

“Wait did you just propose or well pre propose to me?” Root asked confused. 

To which Shaw replied. 

“There is no food here wanna get some?” 

“Wow a pre proposal and a date? You really must have been jealous” Root teased as she followed Shaw out the door. Shaw didn't respond but Root could have sworn that she saw a small nod from the Persian. 

\--- The End ---

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr if you wish at Worldclassbeauty.tumblr.com


End file.
